Reunion!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: A One-shot on Albert and Joeys reunion. Please read I know there is not really a summary but the story should be better I hope! Please read and review :


**Reunion!**

**Summary: A One-shot on Albert and Joeys reunion. Please read I know there is not really a summary but the story should be better I hope! Please read and review :)**

**AN: listening to the reunion sound track and I crying again and I thought I would write this haha :) please enjoy :) thanks my lovely readers and reviewers and just everyone :) (I recommend listening to the soundtrack and you may have a different look to it)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HAHA! SOME THINGS SAID BELONG TO ME AS I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT IS REALLY SAID! **

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Freezing, the light flurries of snow falling all around me. The ground hard beneath my feet, my tired, aching feet. I've lost shoes over the years and my mind has grown stronger and I am no a more intelligent creature. My journey has been rough, no denying that. Loosing so many dear friends, loosing my family, loosing my Albert. I wonder where he is? I hope he is alright. My leg started to hurt every time I put weight on it. I started to limp as we got to what looked like a hospital bay. My head was low, I physically didn't have the strength any more. My heart felt heavy, my eyes grew tired and my legs, oh my aching legs grew shaky. I could feel the cool, trickle of blood, run down my right front leg, my chest and along my back. As the snow fell and seeped into my wounds I flinched as it stung. My eyes once bright, big and brown, were now dull half shut and a dark, dark coloured brown. It pained me to see everyone's dead and depressed faces, all tear stained from loosing people. The doctor came over and checked my wounds... Turns out that I can't be helped... The man called Colin lead me into a bigger area, and pulled my head to the floor. He stroked my face one last time, tears in his eyes. He whispered one last thing to me.

"I'm sorry boy... I'm so sorry..." he stood up and my heart started to slow gradually and my eyes glistened.

A gun was pointed at my head, right were my marking was biggest. The clicking of the gun, made my ears twitch and exhale deeply. I really thought this could be it for me. I'm only five... Soon a sound so familiar entered my ears. Albert's call... Wait Albert's here? I found the strength to pull my head up. My ears flicked forward and I scanned the crowd of soldiers for my Albert. When I couldn't see him my head was pulled back down.

He's here... I know he is... He kept his promise... He found me, and he will take me home... Where I belong... With him... With his family. The gun clicked again. My heart raced as I awaited my death. Suddenly his call sounded again through my ears. My head went up and again I scanned the crowd. I watched and the crowd started to spread but my head was pulled down again. I must I was getting fed up. Either shoot me or let me live.

His call sounded again and this time I knew it was him. He stood there, unable to see anything.

"Do it again lad..." a soldier said.

I watched as he cupped his hands over his mouth, and blew creating an owl call. Once he had I snorted and Albert breathed,

"Joey..."

_ALBERT_

I pulled myself free and I trotted over. When I got just in front of him he held his hand in the air. I was so happy and I shoved my nose into his shaking, cold, muddy hand closing my eyes as he stroked my nose so softly. He placed his other hand on my neck, rubbing it softly, only then to wrap both arms tightly round my neck. I curled my neck round his shoulders so my head was resting on his back.

"Where in the world have you been Joey? Where in the world have you been?" he whispered as he rubbed both my shoulders. These are the times I wished I could reply with words. Sometimes I wish I could talk to Albert, not like I really need to, he can almost read my mind.

My heart was beating to fast. I finally have my best friend... My brother back. He pulled himself unwillingly away from me.

"Is this one of your patients?" the head doctor said and another one nodded.

"What's your name son?"

"Narracott Sir. Private Albert Narracott."

"Well Private Narracott... This horse is just another random horse. Get back inside."

Random horse? Did you not just see this very recent event? Albert stood in front of me.

"Look at him Sir. He had four white socks, he's brown all over and he has a marking like so..." he said making a diamond shape in the air. I watched the doctor and he told him to get get back inside. He looked at my Albert as if he were insane.

"No! You just can't see because of the dirt." Colin yelled cleaning my legs with ice cold water and an old rag of cloth.

The doctor pulled out some old cloth from his pocket and dipped it in the ice cold water, reaching a shaky hand to my face, sipping my forehead, revealing my marking.

"My god..." he mumbled and Albert's lips formed a small smile.

"See Sir... He's no random horse... He's my horse."

I am your horse Albert, I will always be your horse... You are my owner and you will always be my owner... There is no one that will split us up... Not again... No, not... Ever! The events after scared me... I got sold to Emilie's, grandfather. Albert tried to by me back but the man wouldn't give me up. He swears I am his granddaughters, but he knows nothing. Albert is my owner, my best friend and my brother. He knows me inside out, no doubt. He walked away disappointed and upset. He started walking me away but i didn't want to leave with him... I wanted to go back to England, I wanted to work again I wanted to be loved again. I reared up on my hind legs making him let go of the rope that was attached to my haulter. I trotted back to Albert but he was not happy.

"Come on boy. Don't worry about me boy, cuz I wont worry about you." he said kissing my nose and pulling me back over to the man.

"I'm sorry Sir." Albert said turning to walk away._ 'Please don't leave me again Albert... I've been without you for four years.'_ The man pulled something out of his pocket. I had to look twice, the pennant... his father's pennant. It blew in the wind. That pennant had been through a lot. Captain Nicholls, Gunther and Michael, Emilie and now Albert again.

"Do you know what this is?"

Albert turned round looking at the pennant. He looked at me and then to the man holding it. "Where did you get that?" he asked and the man just replied,

"You can have this..." Albert grabbed it, running it through his fingers and nodded to him turning on his heels, only to be stopped again.

"And this..."

He held up my rope and my eyes lit up... finally. Albert's amazing bright eyes seemed to brighten even more and tears glazed them. He took my rope in an iron grip and fumbled around in his pocket for some money but he stopped him. The man soon left and Albert wrapped his arm round my nose and kissed my cheek, rubbing his hand down my face.

"I told you I'd find you and take you home... and that is what I will do boy... lets go home..." he whispered and we made the long boat journey... back to England... back to the place we call home.

* * *

**AN: Oh geez. To me cuz I wrote it I felt very upset but that is just me. I do not know how any of you have reacted unless you tell me :) so please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


End file.
